wikipersonalfandomcom-20200216-history
Nazionalismo
Si definisce nazionalismo l'ideologia, nata nel XIX secolo, che è relativa a quelle dottrine e movimenti che sostengono l'affermazione della nazione intesa come collettività omogenea e ritenuta depositaria di valori tradizionali tipici ed esclusivi del patrimonio culturale e spirituale nazionale, sebbene questa definizione non sia univoca. Attaccamento alla propria nazione,orgoglio e carico di aggressività verso i <> veri o supposti, prese il nome si << NAZIONALISMO>>. '' (Eugène Delacroix, 1830), tipico esempio di arte nazionalista]] Alcune classificazioni Il termine fu usato per la prima volta dal filosofo tedesco Johann Gottfried Herder (Nationalismus) intorno al 1770 , ma divenne di uso comune solo negli ultimi decenni dell'800. Le prime manifestazioni del nazionalismo si hanno durante la Rivoluzione Francese ed in seguito nei paesi occupati dalle truppe napoleoniche; è accettato da quasi tutti gli storici il nesso tra diffusione del nazionalismo e sviluppo industriale di un paese, come pure quello tra nazionalismo ed alfabetizzazione delle masse popolari; in tal senso l'età napoleonica costituisce uno chiaro spartiacque tra una Europa pre-nazionale, dove l'identità dei vari Stati è costituita dalla continuità dinastica, ed una Europa dove il soggetto primo ed ultimo della politica interna ed estera è costituito dallo Stato-Nazione. Affinché questo passaggio si completasse era necessaria la eliminazione dell'Impero (inteso come Stato plurinazionale) come modello politico; in questo senso tutte le principali guerre del XIX secolo per terminare con la Grande Guerra contribuiscono alla creazione di Stati nazionali dalle ceneri di Stati plurinazionali come l'Impero Asburgico, l'Impero Ottomano e l'Impero Russo. Non è possibile qui ricostruire tutta questa vicenda, ma si possono convenzionalmente individuare tre fasi del processo di 'nazionalizzazione' dell'Europa: # la Restaurazione (1815/48), quando il Nazionalismo costituisce una ideologia progressista e liberale sostenuta da una borghesia ancora in lotta con i vecchi ceti aristocratici per il dominio dello Stato; # l'età del libero scambio (1848/71) che vede il consolidamento dell'egemonia borghese basata sul binomio liberismo-Stato nazionale; in questo periodo nascono l'Italia e la Germania come nuovi Stati-Nazione, sotto l'ala protettrice di Francia ed Inghilterra; # l'età dell'Imperialismo (1871-1914) quando, anche a causa della lunga e grave crisi economica nota come 'Grande depressione', le borghesie nazionali utilizzano il nuovo binomio protezionismo-imperialismo in una competizione crescente e sfociante nella Prima guerra mondiale. Intanto il nazionalismo si è fatto sempre più aggressivo legandosi in vari modi all'irrazionalismo filosofico ed artistico: si producono la nazionalizzazione delle masse (G. Mosse) in politica interna e la spartizione coloniale del mondo in politica estera. Questo processo è accompagnato da guerre ma anche da periodi di pace; si segnalano il primo Congresso di Berlino (1878) in cui vengono ridefinite le sfere di influenza nei Balcani, ed il secondo Congresso di Berlino (1885), dove vengono ridefinite le aree di espansione coloniale di Francia, Inghilterra, Russia, Belgio e Germania. Il regista di queste operazioni diplomatiche è il cancelliere tedesco Otto von Bismarck (1862-1890). Infine la prima Guerra Mondiale (e soprattutto l'epilogo costituito dalla pace di Versailles) non risolve del tutto i problemi suscitati dal nazionalismo imperialistico, ma anzi ne crea di nuovi e più gravi, con la nascita di nuovi nazionalismi ancora più aggressivi ed incontrollabili (Fascismo, Nazismo). Per l'Europa si può dire che solo dopo il 1945, e dopo due guerre mondiali costate almeno 70 milioni di morti, il nazionalismo lascia luogo al processo di unificazione europea tuttora in corso. Sul piano teorico ed ideologico il nazionalismo, inizialmente unitario, ben presto si differenzia in varie tipologie tra cui ricordiamo: * il Nazionalismo Umanitario (Rousseau, Herder) ancora legato al cosmopolitismo settecentesco, * il Nazionalismo Giacobino intollerante nei confronti dei dissensi interni e animato da zelo missionario, * il Nazionalismo Liberale (Burke, Guizot, Von Stein, Cavour) che privilegia la sovranità nazionale in un contesto di garantita libertà individuale, politica, economica; * il Nazionalismo Economico (List e la scuola protezionistica tedesca), che studia le modalità di autosufficienza economica nazionale. Louis Snyder, nel suo The meaning of nationalism (1954) ha proposto un approccio storico-cronologico individuando quattro forme di nazionalismo succedutesi nel tempo: * Nazionalismo Integrativo (1815-1871) che coinvolse ad esempio i processi unificativi di stati come Italia e Germania; * Nazionalismo Smembrante (1871-1890) che vide protagoniste le minoranze di imperi in dissolvimento come quello Austroungarico e Ottomano; * Nazionalismo Aggressivo (1900-1945) causa scatenante delle due guerre mondiali e quindi profondamente intrecciato con l'Imperialismo; * Nazionalismo Contemporaneo (dal 1945 in poi) che si caratterizza per uno sforzo per l'espansione economica e neoimperiale dei due principali attori della guerra fredda (USA e URSS), e per la spinta alla decolonizzazione in Asia, Africa e Medio Oriente. E. J. Hobsbawm (Nation and nationalism, 1990) accoglie la tesi di proposta da Miroslav Hroch sulla divisione dei movimenti nazionalistici in tre fasi: # la riscoperta letteraria e folklorica della cultura popolare; # l'agitazione politica del nazionalismo militante di piccoli gruppi; # l'adesione a movimenti di massa. Il politologo contemporaneo Walker Connor si sofferma sullo studio dei moderni nazionalismi classificandoli non solo sotto un profilo storiografico ma anche sociologico, secondo il quale la promozione e la tutela della Nazione è un sentimento legato alle esperienze che connettono l'individuo con gli elementi materiali ed immateriali del suo territorio. Il nazionalismo dalle radici alla prima guerra mondiale In generale si distingue tra il nazionalismo democratico o liberale, che si affermò in Europa e America Latina durante la prima metà dell'800, ed il nazionalismo della seconda metà del XIX secolo. Il primo pensava alla nazione come comunità che coesiste pacificamente e pariteticamente con altre nazioni (tipica ad esempio di Giuseppe Mazzini), mentre il secondo è legato alla reazione contro la democrazia parlamentare ed all'espansionismo delle nazioni d'Europa impegnate nella gara di supremazia extraeuropea, il colonialismo. Nella prima metà dell'Ottocento il nazionalismo, nell'accezione più alta del termine, cioè come espressione suprema dell'idea di nazione, si sviluppò con maggior vigore in quei paesi che non si erano ancora dotati di uno stato unitario, e cioè la Germania e l'Italia«Com'è ovvio, l'idea di nazione sarà particolarmente cara ai popoli non ancora politicamente uniti...quindi sarà soprattutto in Italia e Germania che l'idea nazionale troverà assertori entusiasti e continui...» Federico Chabod, L'idea di nazione, Roma-Bari, Laterza Ed., 1961 (citato da: Stuart Woolf, Il nazionalismo in Europa, Milano, Edizioni Unicopli, 1994, p. 114). Quando ciò avverrà, negli anni sessanta di quello stesso secolo, gli equilibri europei verranno sconvolti e con essi si accelererà lo sfascio dei vecchi imperi multinazionali (soprattutto dell'Impero Austro-Ungarico e di quello euroasiatico Ottomano), mentre il nazionalismo assumerà caratteri diversi negli Stati-nazione: in Inghilterra si identificò con la missione imperiale britannica, in Germania si sforzò di creare uno stato autoritario a forte vocazione protezionista e con suggestioni pangermaniste (von Treitschke e von Sybel), in Francia si strinse attorno al tradizionalismo monarchico e cattolico della destra di Barrès, manifestatosi in occasione dell'affare Dreyfus. Il Nazionalismo italiano Il nazionalismo italiano affonda le proprie radici nell'esperienza del Risorgimento. Nella seconda metà degli anni sessanta dell'Ottocento assumerà connotazioni e forme politiche e culturali legate all'esperienza risorgimentale, dando vita al fenomeno dell'irredentismo. Tale fenomeno raggiungerà il suo massimo sviluppo agli inizi del secolo successivo. In questa fase il nazionalismo italiano si presentò come movimento delle classi borghesi in ascesa, appoggiato anche da intellettuali, artisti e letterati, fra cui spiccano le figure di Niccolò Tommaseo, Giosuè Carducci, e Gabriele D'Annunzio. Sotto il profilo organizzativo e politico fu importante la fondazione, nel 1910, ad opera di Enrico Corradini e Luigi Federzoni dell' Associazione Nazionale Italiana. Il giornale Il Regno fu il primo organo ufficiale del movimento nazionalista italiano, cui seguì il settimanale L'Idea Nazionale, nel 1914 trasformato in quotidiano. Il nazionalismo svolse un ruolo importante in molti momenti della storia d'Italia postrisorgimentale. Per i nazionalisti l'Italia deve avere una sua politica di ricongiungimento e deve recuperare le terre italiane ancora sotto il dominio straniero, con un programma che guardava al rafforzamento dell'autorità statale come rimedio contro il particolarismo politico, e la guerra per l'affermazione del prestigio italiano. Furono in prima linea come fautori dell'interventismo nella prima guerra mondiale. L'associazione si candidò come partito politico alle elezioni del 1913 e conquistò alcuni deputati. Dopo la fine della guerra, i nazionalisti alimentarono la campagna sulla "vittoria mutilata". In Italia, Spagna e Germania, il nazionalismo giocò un ruolo fondamentale nell'elaborazione delle ideologie dei fascismi al potere, il rapporto tra nazionalità, nazionalismo e imperialismo dei regimi totalitari è stato al centro del dibattito storiografico post-seconda guerra mondiale. Il nazionalismo nel secondo dopoguerra Tramontato dopo la tragedia delle due guerre mondiali il nazionalismo classico nato nell'Europa dell'800, è andato crescendo un nazionalismo in forme nuove che, sotto la copertura delle più varie spinte ideologiche, è stato la culla della "via cinese" all'autonomia, del non allineamento, e delle lotte al colonialismo nel terzo mondo. Terminata la decolonizzazione, dissolta l'URSS e tramontata la minaccia della guerra fredda, il nazionalismo politico nei paesi islamici è stato in parte rimpiazzato dal fondamentalismo religioso, mentre in altre parti del pianeta come in Africa ed in medio Oriente, le rivendicazioni nazionalistiche si sono tradotte in vere e proprie guerre su base etnica. L'avanzare spesso invasivo della globalizzazione in special modo economica ha prodotto una reazione che ha ridotto il nazionalismo ad etnicismo. Assieme al comunismo e al capitalismo, nel panorama successivo alla seconda guerra mondiale vanno aggiunti i movimenti nazionalistici o di "liberazione nazionale" che hanno continuamente messo in forse la logica egemonica delle due superpotenze. Con la conclusione della stagione di decolonizzazione, che coinvolse direttamente o indirettamente centinaia di milioni di individui, il nazionalismo politico parve entrare in una fase di declino: ad esso si sostituì, nel mondo arabo ed in generale islamico, il nazionalismo religioso, antiamericano nella rivoluzione iraniana del 1979, antisovietico nell'invasione sovietica dell'Afghanistan sempre nel 1979, antiisraeliano nei territori palestinesi occupati. Il nazionalismo religioso è piuttosto una forma variabile a seconda dell'area interessata, di resistenza collettiva, in nome di valori tradizionali, alla modernità così come intesa dall'Occidente. Etnonazionalismo Negli ultimi anni si è tornato a parlare di nazionalismo in relazione alla caduta dei comunismi ed in particolar modo della caduta dell'Unione Sovietica quale unico impero sopravvissuto alla prima guerra mondiale, l'impero esterno (paesi dell'Europa orientale) si è separato con modalità relativamente pacifiche, se si esclude la Romania, e l'impero interno, ovvero gli stati che formavano la federazione sovietica, lo ha seguito di lì a breve. Tale disgregazione ha dato modo ad un nuovo tipo di nazionalismo, configuratosi come etnonazionalismo, di affermarsi nella fascia del continente eurasiatico che va dalla costa balcanica dell'Adriatico sino all'Asia centrale, basti ricordare il conflitto nella ex Jugoslavia e nella Cecenia russa. Il nazionalismo così, alla fine del XX secolo ha assunto il volto dell'etnicismo, talvolta esasperato e mescolato a fondamentalismi religiosi, tribalismo, localismo o comunitarismo, come nel caso dell'Africa subsahariana ed in particolar modo in Ruanda e Burundi nel 1994. Definire l'etnia, le guerre etniche e lo stesso etnicismo in quanto surrogato del nazionalismo, è molto difficile anche per gli scienziati sociali e gli antropologi, lasciando così aperte complesse questioni. Movimenti etnonazionalisti europei .]] Alcuni partiti politici, in Europa e nel mondo, fanno riferimento ad un nuovo concetto di nazionalismo delle minoranze senza stato, aperto alla modernizzazione ed al pluralismo democratico, legittimato dalla società contemporanea. Nel Parlamento Europeo è presente il partito dell'Alleanza Libera Europea (nato nel 1981) che racchiude alcuni tra i più importanti movimenti europeisti e nazionalisti del continente. Il più grande movimento nazionalista di matrice indipendentista è quello del Partito Nazionale Scozzese di natura socialdemocratica. Altri grandi movimenti etnonazionalisti in Europa sono il moderato Partito Nazionalista Basco; il Vlaams Belang nelle Fiandre, il Freiheitliche Partei Österreichs (FPÖ) in Austria, il Partito Sardo d'Azione di origini socialdemocratiche, ma anche la Lega Nord, in Italia, che è stata considerata un partito di questo tipoPierre-André Taguieff, L'illusione populista, Bruno Mondadori, Milano 2003.Bruno Luverà, I confini dell'odio, Editori Riuniti, 1999Giuseppe Scaliati, Dove va la Lega Nord. Radici ed evoluzione politica di un movimento populista, Edizioni zero in condotta, Milano 2006Roberto Biorcio, La Padania promessa. La storia, le idee e la logica d’azione della Lega Nord, Il Saggiatore, Milano 1997Luciano Costantini, Dentro la Lega. Come nasce, come cresce, come comunica, Koinè, Roma 1994, anche dallo stesso suo leader Umberto BossiDiscorso di apertura del I Congresso della Lega Lombarda (1989). Alcuni tratti che possono accomunare i movimenti etnonazionalisti, ma non necessariamente, sono: * la lotta contro lo Stato-Nazione, da essi considerato di matrice massonica e giacobina; * la battaglia per una maggiore giustizia sociale rispetto ad una globalizzazione omologante; * la lotta contro il Megacapitale apolide e l'Alta Finanza internazionale; * la difesa delle identità etnonazionali e delle millenarie tradizioni spirituali, culturali, linguistiche e storiche delle comunità, intese altresi' come elementi in grado di evolversi; * la volontà di costituire una Europa dei Popoli e delle patrie etniche unite in una Etno-Confederazione Europea, in antitesi, ovviamente, sia agli stati-nazione che ad un'Unione europea percepita come una entità astratta, estranea e lontana, frutto dell'oscuro disegno di lobby finanziarie. L'Etnonazionalismo è, dunque, quella corrente di pensiero politico secondo la quale ogni organismo statale dovrebbe avere come soggetto una popolazione il più possibile omogenea dal punto di vista etnico, culturale, linguistico, religioso ma non necessariamente escludente. Si tratta dello Stato Etnico, il quale per sua natura è l'unico a cui vengono attribuite, a lunga scadenza, reali prospettive di stabilità. Secondo questa dottrina l'etnicità costituisce, pertanto, il criterio fondante della Nazione. Nella visione etnonazionalista la mappa geopolitica dell'Europa deve essere ridisegnata, attraverso la nascita di una confederazione europea etnica, costituita da Regioni-Stato, etnicamente omogenee. Antecedente del Pensiero Etnonazionalista è l'Idea Volk, che si sviluppò in Germania un secolo addietro. Esiste da tempo l'evoluzione di certi partiti nazionalisti verso un'apertura multiculturale e l'integrazione di altre minoranze etniche. Tra questi si segnalano in Europa il Partito Nazionalista Basco (riconducibile ad un centro-destra cattolico), la Sinistra Repubblicana di Catalogna (ERC) e, al di fuori dell'Europa, il Parti Québécois canadese e il Democratic Progressive Party di Taiwan. Tuttavia altri partiti nazionalisti, considerati più vicini a ideologie della destra radicale (British National Party, Vlaams Belang, etc) continuano ad opporsi ad un tipo di società multirazziale, multietnica, multiculturale e multireligiosa e ad una trasformazione dello Stato-nazione in senso etnicamente eterogeneo e fondato sullo ius soli, al fine di ridare vita a comunità etnicamente omogenee e fondate sullo ius sanguinis. Il nazionalismo marxista di Batasuna nei Paesi Baschi è stato invece recentemente accusato dalle autorità iberiche di collusioni con il terrorismo dell'ETA. Nazionalismo e patriottismo Generalmente considerato una semplice forma di attaccamento intenso al proprio paese, chiamato anche "amor patrio" o "orgoglio nazionale", il fenomeno del patriottismo da alcuni autori viene considerato al stregua del nazionalismo. Essi affermano che non vi è sufficiente distacco tra i due atteggiamenti, né essi possono essere scissi nettamente. Spesso il patriotismo non esclude affatto il nazionalismo, ma ne è una disposizione mentale e culturale preliminare. Studi su adolescenti sembrano convalidare questa tesi.Cfr. Adam Rutland et al. (2006), Development of the positive-negative asymmetry effect: in-group exclusion norm as a mediator of children’s evaluations on negative attributes, in «European Journal of Social Psychology», 37 (1), pp. 171–190. Inoltre non vi sarebbe la possibilitá euristica di discernere fra un "patriottismo buono" e un "nazionalismo cattivo", come invece spesso si è tentati fare.Cfr. lo studio di Jürgen Fleiß; Franz Höllinger; Helmut Kuzmics (2009), Nationalstolz zwischen Patriotismus und Nationalismus? Empirisch-methodologische Analysen und Reflexionen am Beispiel des International Social Survey Programme 2003 „National Identity“, in «Berliner Journal für Soziologie», 19 (3), pp. 409–434. L'econazionalismo L'econazionalismo è quella via che rifiuta implicazioni di ordine strettamente biologico nella defizione della nazione, ma la allarga all'intero ecosistema, includendovi gli esseri viventi, il paesaggio, la cultura umana e ogni altro elemento legato al territorio nativo, parola dalla quale deriva etimologicamente il termine stesso di nazione. Tesi econazionaliste, per esempio, prendono corpo e consistenza tra i nazionalisti sardi del partito politico Sardigna Natzione Indipendentzia e gli econazionalisti insubri raccolti nel movimento d'opinione di Domà Nunch, così come, per alcuni aspetti, nei movimenti venetisti. Bibliografia * R.V. Manekin:'' L'identità nazionale e nazionalismo.'' «Eurasian Gazzetta», № 12. Rif. - Cm: il nazionalismo ucraino come una forma di «falsa consapevolezza». «Gazzetta russa», 06.04.2001 - Certificato Goskompechat RF n° 016788 * Etnonazionalismo - Di Walker Connor (Edizioni Dedalo, 1995). * Idee e forme del Federalismo - Il nazionalismo. Di Daniel J. Elazar (Saggi Mondadori, 1998). * Storia politica di Euskadi ta Askatasuna e dei Paesi Baschi - Di Lagonegro Giovanni (Tranchida Edizioni, 2005). Note Altri progetti Voci correlate * Volksgeist Categoria:Nazionalismo